Kingdom Hearts: The 4Kids Journey
Kingdom Hearts: The 4Kids Journey (キングダムハーツ：4Kidsジャーニー) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and Konami. This game includes characters from some of 4Kids' famous shows. The game is kinda similar to Kingdom Hearts. It is also the first installment of the Kingdom Hearts: The 4Kids Journey ''spin-off series. Plot A 15-year old named Takeshi (Bruce in the English version) must fight the Nowheres along with Yoh and Judai (Jaden in the English version) to save the dimensions of 4Kids before it's too late. Dimensions *Tutorial *Twlight Town (Reused from ''Kingdom Hearts II) *New York (TMNT (2003)) *The Grand Seas (One Piece) *New Domino City (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Piñata Island (Viva Piñata) *Toyko (Shaman King) *Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Chicago (Biker Mice from Mars (2006)) *Max's Hometown (Dinosaur King) *Station Square (Sonic X) *Flip City (Rollbots) *Battle City (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Ghost Town (final crossover level/WMAC Masters) *The Unknown World (final level) Characters Main characters *Takeshi (Bruce in English version) *Yoh *Judai (Jaden in English version) Minor *Kappinami (Chris in English version and is Bruce's dad) *Sastohai (May in English version and is Bruce's sister) *Anna *Sho (Syrus in English version) *King Yugi Antagonists *Satoshi (Gary in English version and is Bruce's enemy) *The King of Nowhere *Nowheres (The King of Nowhere's minions) *Hao (Zeke in English version) 4Kids characters New York *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *April O'Neal *Casey Jones *Shredder The Grand Seas *Luffy *Zolo *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Buggy *Arlong *Bon Clay New Domino City *Yusei Fodo *Aki (Akiza in English version) *Crow *Luca (Luna in English version) *Lua (Leo in English version) *Jack Atlas Piñata Island *Hudson Horstachio *Franklin Fizzlybear *Paulie Preztail *Fergy Fudgehog *Ella Elephanilla *Les Galagoogoo *Tina & Teddington Twingersnap *Langston Lickatoad *Dr. Quincy Quackberry *Mabel Moozipan *Florence Fizzlybear *Professor Pester Toyko Cappy Town Chicago Max's Hometown Station Square Flip City Battle City Ghost Town Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Cutscenes Kingdom Hearts: The 4Kids Journey/Cutscenes Gallery Covers Concepts Summons For the summons of the game, go here. Enemies/Bosses For the enemies of the game, go here. Trivia *This is the first 4Kids crossover game to be developed by Square Enix. *In some worlds, Bruce, Yoh, and Jaden turn into various creatures/have their appearance change. *You can download the game on Steam on PC. *All of the 4Kids worlds takes place before, during, or after certain things. **New York takes place after the Turtles Forever movie. **The Grand Seas takes place after season 5 and before season 6 of One Piece. **New Domino City takes place during the events of season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **Piñata Island takes place after the events of Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, despite the fact that the world is from the Viva Piñata TV series. **Toyko takes place after the Shaman War in Shaman King. **Cappy Town takes place after the Fright to the Finish movie. **Chicago takes place during the events of Biker Mice from Mars (2006). **Max's Hometown takes place during the events of season 1 of Dinosaur King. **Station Square takes place during the events of season 1 of Sonic X. **Flip City takes place after the series finale of Rollbots. **Battle City takes place after the series finale of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. **Ghost Town takes place after the series finale of WMAC Masters. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games Category:4Kids TV Category:Konami Category:4K Media Inc. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The 4Kids Journey Category:Kenneaf's ideas